An Ironic Love Story Between a Prince and a Knight
by rawrU
Summary: Modern/Royal Au Dirk is a prince that has been overprotected his entire life and Dave is a bored cool kid that becomes one of his knights. After Dave starts serving the depressed prince he finds it harder to keep cool when Dirk is always seeking his company. Stirdercest, mentions of DirkJake
1. Chapter 1

Modern/Royalty AU. Dirk is a prince who's father believes he needs protection at all times. Dave is a bored cool kid and decides to become a knight because that'ts totally ironic; but its hard to keep cool when a attractive depressed prince is constantly seeking his company.

Stridercest, mentions of DirkJake

* * *

Dirk's POV~

A thin stream of light shone through the window, hitting Dirk directly in the eyes, waking him from his sleep. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. The harder he tried to wake up the more the plush bed lulled him back to sleep. In an act of vain, he rolled to the edge of the large bed. He lay on his stomach, grumbling profanities at the ground. Finally, Dirk crawled out of bed, and sauntered to the window to pull back the blinds.

With a light push the glass pane swung open revealing the kingdom, Derse, he would rule some day. There was a light knock on the door before it swung open, smacking the wall behind it.

"Prince Dirky, you awakey?" A slurred voice asked form the doorway. Dirk turned slightly to see Roxy holding a martini glass. She gave him a large smile and walked over to the window to gaze down at the kingdom with him. Dirk leaned on the windowsill with a sigh, "Can I help you Ro La? " She punched his shoulder lightly, "Can't I just stop by to see how my favorite little prince is doing?"

Dirk cracked a smile, "I am the only prince you know." She laughed quietly. Roxy and Dirk had been close friends forever. She was the daughter of a noble that worked for Dirk's father. There was always talk of marriage between the two, but they always laughed it off. Dirk leaned farther out the window to get a better look at the gate. "Yo, Ro La, your mom is here"

Roxy's face drained of color, "Shit, here take this." She shoved the martini glass into his hands and rushed out the door, leaving it wide open. Dirk laughed a little, setting the glass on the windowsill. He changed into something a little more suited for a prince then a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. After putting on his shades, he left his room to the lower levels of the palace he's called home all 19 years of existence. Dirk sauntered into the large dining room, where his father sat reading over complaints from the subjects.

"Finally decided to get up?" his father questioned without looking up from the stack of papers. Dirk grumbled something that sounded similar to 'Yeah'. He sat a few chairs down from his dad, letting his head bang on the mahogany table. A large stack of papers was dropped next to the blond's head. "These are the applications for the knight regiment. Look through them and pick some." Dirk sighed. His father had been paranoid about Dirk's protection ever since he turned about 17. Dirk leafed through the stack carefully. Most of the applicants were kids he had seen before, except for one. He stared at the picture of the blond boy for some time. Sideswept blond hair, aviator shades, and a stoic face.

"_Hair color: blonde_

_Eye color: N/A_

_Height: 5' 9"_

_Weight: 122 lbs"_

Eye color not available? Dirk rolled his eyes and continued looking through the rest of applicants. After he looked throught the entire stack, Dirk picked 12 boys to come to the palace to train and eventually be knighted intothe royal guard.

* * *

A week went by, today was the day that the knights-in-training would show Dirk and the corporal of the knight regiment would see if they had any material for them to work with. Eleven boys sauntered through the gates and stood in front of Dirk. One by one he called out there names. All were present except for one.

"Strider? Dave Strider?" The boys looked at one another. None of them raised their hands. Dirk sighed in annoyance and looked at the corporal, "Get started, I need something to drink." The prince walked off before the corporal could object.

Dirk found Roxy lounging in a large velvet chair, watching the boys fumble with swords larger than them. Roxy was holding her martini glass to her lips, but before she could take a sip the glass was yanked from her hands. "Hey!- Oh hey Dirky." Dirk swallowed the rest of the vodka in the glass and smiled down at her, "Sorry, needed something to keep me sane." Roxy smiled at him slyly, "You should get back to work, mister." She took the glass back and motioned for him to go back to the recruits. He sighed and sauntered back to the courtyard.

Most of the boys had gotten the hang of how to swing the swords, but still struggled. Dirk sighed heavily. He rubbed his eyes, almost calling quits when he heard shouting. He glanced over to see the gate guards chasing someone in a red hoodie on a skateboard. The guards tried to close the gate, but the figure slide under it before it had completely intruder grinded on a nearby railing and halted the board.

Guards surrounded the obviously male figure and called Dirk over. One of the guards pulled off the hood of the intruder. It was the boy with the stoic face from the recruit files.

"Easy on the hair now," the boy's voice was flat, and slightly sarcastic. Dirk started at the boy, glasses reflecting in his own shades. The was an awkward silence until Dave spoke, "Probably should have said I am here for the knight regiment." Dirk signaled the guards to back down and be dismissed. The prince circled Dave slowly; his composure was all wrong to be a knight. He seemed to lack a certain confidence that a knight of Derse should have. The smaller male slouched over with his hands in his pullover pocket.

"Fine, grab a sword. I want to see if you are capable of defending the kingdom as well as yourself." Dave nodded and pulled a sword out of a hand of more confident recruit. Despite the look of boredom on his face, Dave seemed familiar with a sword. He swung it over his shoulder a few times then bowed to Dirk, "Am I protecting his highness himself?" Dirk rolled his eyes and sauntered over to a throne on a raise platform.

"You'll be fighting the corporal of this regiment. " A gloved hand gestured to a scarred man in full uniform. "The object of the game is to defend yourself, but also defend me, so don't let him get too close." Dave seemed unphased, "If you say so." Before Dirk could even form "start" on his lips the corporal had launched himself at Dave. The sound of clanking metal and one set of clumsy footsteps filled the air.

Dirk watched intently, almost fascinated by how silent and precise Dave moved. Not once did he give Dirk's best swordsman an opening to is until Dave saw the prince staring at him, leaving himself open. The corporal struck Dave hard in the side; he tumbled, being as light as he was, he flew quite a distance. Dave didn't have time to regain his footing as the corporal pressed his boot into Dave's bleeding torso. Dirk waited; the corporal quickly advanced to take Dirk captive to win the game.

The prince sighed in disappointment. He thought he had found something interesting to keep him entertained, but not even the stoic boy could please him. The corporal held his sword a distance away from Dirk's throat and smiled, oh so pleased with himself. Before he could say he had won, Dave was standing at the end of the blade, tip pressing into the soft flesh of his throat.

"I am sorry corporal, you lost." Quickly, Dave struck a hard kick to his chest, sending him off the platform to the dusty ground of the courtyard with an 'oof'. Dave kneeled down on one knee and took Dirk's hand, "I am sorry I was late your highness." Dirk felt a small smile creep on his lips.

"I am impressed, be here tomorrow before sunrise." Dave's face never broke that cool look, but he seemed relieved.

The rest of the recruits tried hard to impress the prince just as Dave had. Time passed, the sun slipped into twilight and the courtyard was bathed in pink light. Most of the boys were dragging themselves out of the courtyard to go home and sleep off the pain of training, Dave had a smaller male named Karkat leaning on his shoulder. Dirk watched him help the swearing Karkat out the gates. The prince sat alone in the courtyard, staring at the gate which Dave disappeared through.

Dirk sighed and jumped off the platform, and started to head back to his room to retire for the night. He stopped when he heard barely audible footsteps behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dave's small form sneaking back into the courtyard. Dirk slowly turned to see Dave grabbing his skateboard and slinging it over his shoulder. Their shielded eyes met for a second, then Dave nodded and quietly left, leaving Dirk alone to bathe in the twilight by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's POV~

Dave sat idly on the window ledge of his 24th story apartment and looked down at the bustling city of Derse. Derse was a big tourist attraction for its odd pink demeanor at any time of the day. Dave sighed heavily and flopped back through the window on to his messy bed. Incoherent rap music played somewhere in his shitty apartment; its heavy bass lulled him into a deep sleep.

For the first time in ages Dave slept soundly, but that peaceful sleep didn't last long. His bedroom door swung open forcefully, denting the drywall. Dave woke with a start. Karkat, in all his wrathful glory, was standing impatiently over the groggy teen.

"Hey, fuckface, we need to head to the palace now. More training. Get up!" Dave waved him off and quickly changed into a cleaner pair of ripped jeans and a hoodie with gear printed in the middle. Karkat's lips twisted into yet another scowl.

"We are going to meet our future king and you are dressing to go to the skate park? Un-fucking-believable. " Dave still didn't reply to Karkat's rant about his wardrobe choices; in his opinion he dressed pretty sweet and all the guys wanted to be him, or that was his false sense of some confidence kicking in too early in the pre-dawn. The blonde adjusted his shades delicately, grabbed his board and headed for the open window.

Karkat, already in a horrible mood, grabbed Dave's loose sleeve, "No. We are taking the stairs." Before Dave could protest they were already 15 stories down. On the last three floors Dave grew bored and began to kickflips down the stairs; this caused Karkat to whine even more about Dave's poor choices, "If you fall, I am leaving you there," the shorter male grumbled as he held open the fire door for Dave to glide out of.

Effortlessly, Dave made it on to the sidewalk and scooped up Karkat, who screamed the entire way to the gated palace.

When they arrived, guards were already giving instructions. The two teens were separated in two groups, but before Dave's group could leave for field training, he was pulled aside. The corporal, who looked pissed that he had to deal with Dave, addressed that the prince had taken special interest in him, "The prince would like to speak with you in his private quarters," a small smirk played on the corporal's cracked lips, "Without entering the palace."

Dave inwardly groaned, but nodded. As soon as the corporal left to deal with the other groups, Dave began to scale the outermost smooth surface was frustrating enough, but the spikes at the top were just downright annoying. Thankfully, he was slim enough to slide between the spikes and began to climb the tower that the prince's room was located.

A half hour must of past and Dave was still not even half way. His fingertips were scraped and bleeding constantly from the effort to keep himself balance almost horizontally on the tower. Breathless and sweaty, he stopped at a guard post to rest. Panting, he gazed around the small perch. Taking a well deserved rest, he looked down at the the courtyard. If he squinted he could see the edges of the city, and beyond that, the golden glow of Prospit. After some time, he began scaling the tower again. The prince's room was only about ten feet above him.

Dave's hands trembled with effort to not slip. The only thing keeping him from slipping was the thought of impact on compacted earth below. With the last of his energy, he reached up to the windowsill and pulled himself through. His entrance was less than graceful, but manageable; manageable until he was ambushed from behind.

Reacting quickly, the knight-to-be effortlessly threw his assailant over his shoulder. The attacker used the momentum to kick Dave's legs out from under him. Being as exhausted as he was, Dave didn't move quick enough to brace himself, and tumbled down. Something, sharp, metallic pressed against his throat, something only described as a fucking sword that was going to fucking kill him.

Dave's breathing began to quicken, his fingers clawed at the ground to find a weapon, anything for defense. It was too dark in the bedroom to see who the attacker was, but Dave recognized the smug composure of the attacker. Dave let his eyes adjust to the dark, squinted, then saw the pointy anime shades of the prince.

Against his body's will, he pressed his throat harder into the blade, cutting the flesh ever so slightly. Instantly the blade was removed. So was the pressure on his lower body. Dave heard soft footfalls as he stood up.

"You can do better than that." The prince sounded bored, yet pleased with the show he put on. "From now on, I'll train you to be a better swordsman, and a knight. If you succeed you'll be my personal body guard."

Dave couldn't stop the snarkyness of his voice, "If you want a bodyguard, why not hire one?" He could see Dirk's expression sour.

"You should be happy I chose you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

The banter quickly turned childish, "At least I can defend myself when someone crashes through my window."

"Then why do you need me?"

Dirk didn't respond to his question, but avoided it instead, "Why is information missing from your application?"

Dave dodged the question, "You actually look at applications?"

Dirk scowled, "Answer me."

Dave sighed heavily, "Its not important." He heard Dirk grumble, then walk closer to him. The shorter male tensed up horribly when he felt Dirk's hands near his face. He felt his delicate fingers grasp the frames of his glasses. Dave smacked his hands away and bounded back a few steps, "Don't touch the shades."

Dirk's expression only soured more as he advanced on Dave again. This time more gently, "Please?"

Dave shook his head, "Prince or not. No one touches the shades. End of story."

"Fine."

Suddenly a bright light flashed on, temporarily blinding Dave. Dirk was closer than he had originally thought. He was close enough for Dave to feel his warm breath on the tip of his nose, it sent shivers through his body.

Dave blinked and Dirk was gone; Blink, he was back and dressed in his royal garbs. The roseate outfit somehow suited him. ave glanced out the window, daybreak was just minutes away. When he looked back the prince was gone, again.

_What is he? A fucking ninja?" _Dave rolled his eyes. Something caught his eye in the corner of the room; it was well constructed robot. He looked around the room, then padded over to the bot. He pressed his hand to the cool metal. It was impressive, very impressive.

"You like it?" Dave would have jumped, but cool kids don't jump when they get scared. Dave nodded but didn't really make an effort to keep the conversation going, but Dirk filled in the awkward silence.

"I have to go to the city, so I'd like you to come with me." Dave just nodded again, not really caring.

Dirk grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the robot, "You can make googly eyes at brobot later."

Before Dave could realize what was going on, both him and then prince launched out the window. Dave let a totally uncool screech out as the they plummeted down. With eyes squeezed shut, he waited for the unavoidable death, but it never came. Instead they,Dave clinging to Dirk in his arms bridal style, were flying on Dirk's new and improved hoverboard.

Dave stared in astonishment as they flew over the city. Dirk chuckled and mumbled, "You're gonna have to step your game,Dave."


End file.
